


祖父的小屋 | My Grandfather's Cottage

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>日后他们是第一纪元的悲剧英雄，然而在彼时的 Valinor，他们无忧无虑、年少轻狂。Noldor 和 Teleri 混血儿、有些社会适应不良却自认为世故而受欢迎的乐手 Ecthelion 决定诱惑他最好的朋友、迷人的数学天才 Glorfindel。</p><p>字数统计：7480</p>
            </blockquote>





	祖父的小屋 | My Grandfather's Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Grandfather's Cottage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507851) by [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun). 



Elrond 一星期前才到 Valinor，不过他口袋里那封古老的信不能再等了。

门环落在沉重的橡木门上。Tirion城郊的砂岩别墅为高耸的松柏环绕，从一侧可以欣赏青绿山丘的全景，从另一侧则可以俯瞰城市。一个相当高的男精灵开了门。如果不知道他的真正血统，他可能会被 Elrond 当做一个第一纪元的纯血 Noldo。他有着 Noldor 精灵的浅色眼瞳和鸦羽般的黑发，在午后的阳光中皮肤白得近乎透明，宽肩、窄腰、腿和 Maedhros 的差不多长。

“Ecthelion 大人？”Elrond 问。

“为您效劳。”精灵用几乎不带口音的 Sindarin 轻声回答，“请进。”他弯了弯腰，示意他们去门廊一侧的客厅。“上星期在王宫的欢迎仪式上我就认出你来了。 你是 Earendil 之子 Elrond。我本来要自我介绍的，不过你周围的老朋友和前来道贺的人实在太多了。我能帮你什么？”

“很荣幸见到你。当时我大概认不出你，虽然你就像从故事书中第一纪元英雄插画上走出来的一样。”

Ecthelion 笑了。他可能惊为天人，不过很明显他不喜欢繁文缛节。“你看起来和我差不多，不过我们都不是纯血 Noldor。我有 Teleri 血统，你的族谱则可谓错综复杂。不过你不是来调查我们的亲缘关系的，对吧？”

“我有一份文件，我认为是你在 Gondolin 陷落前不久写的。最后一次搜救时他们发现了它，我祖母把它给了我父亲，Elros 和我在 Sirion 海港陷落后把它放在一小包衣服和杂物里带了出来。当时我还不知道它是什么。它封缄得很好，上面有你的名字和城破前夜的日期。”

“Elrond 先生，作为一位学者，你的自律超乎我的想象。”Ecthelion 几乎是迫不及待地打开了 Elrond 守护了若干纪元的蜡封。他的浅灰色眼睛亮了起来，年轻的脸上现出一个属于少年人的笑容。“确实是我写的。请坐吧。我让人来上茶。如果你不介意的话，我想先读一遍。它若和我印象中的一样生动，我会乐意和你分享的。保管了它这么多年，你有一读的权利。”

 

**Gondolin，510 年，夏日之门前夜**

追忆往事时，人们会惊叹生命能在一个表面上平平无奇的日子改变。我永远不会忘记 Glorfindel 和我离开 Tirion、前往 Alqualonde 以北我祖父小屋的那一天。

Glorfindel 和我都被邀请去 Valinor 参加夏日之门的庆典。然而我不喜欢夏日之门前夜 Tirion 城里高雅而生硬的聚会。晚宴在几道菜之后结束，接着是过于简短的庆祝活动和从子夜到黎明的静默守夜。光是参加这种正式聚会的想法就让我惊恐。父母时常抱怨 Noldor 是在 Indis 与 Finwe 的婚姻后才有了这一习俗，我想这一定是真的。正常的 Noldor 不会希望在一个假日的晚上却无法进行谈话、舞蹈、音乐甚至饮酒的活动；正常的 Noldor 不会希望花一个假日的晚上为个人的缺点哀叹或是向 Valar 乞求好的收成。

虽然这么说，但是在 Aman 气候温暖湿润的地区，收成向来是好的。而且这取决于耕作者们的技巧而非 Valar 的魔法。日后在中洲的夏日之门意为着更为和煦的季节即将来临，不过在 Valinor，夏日之门只是通常间隔两个月左右的季节更迭时的公众假日罢了。节日从乡村的丰收的开始，度假者们返回城市，从事艺术、手工、魔法、科学等工作。节日之后，政府机关、学校和金融贸易机构重新开门，人们继续进行他们的本职工作，偶尔休几天假，直到下一个夏日之门。

我理想中度过这个夜晚的方式（通常我在庆典开始前的一周就沉浸于这一幻想中了）包括一个微醺的 Glorfindel 和我、一瓶酒和一个靠近 Alqualonde 能俯瞰被 Telperion 遥远的光华蒙上一层淡银轻晕海面的山顶。在这种情况下，只要运气不错，我也许就能对 Glorfindel 鼓起勇气。然而我的实际计划却是留在 Tirion，担心节日的夜晚是否会变成需要加班的假期。

那时虽然名义上只是个学生，我却经常在 Tirion 歌剧院出演 Maglor 的新作品。我将要参加的聚会是在 Maglor 的叔叔 Fingolfin 王子家举办的。Maglor 毫无疑问会安排一整晚的演出，并推荐我上场。Glorfindel，作为 Turgon 王子妃 Elenwe 的幼弟，也被邀请去了相同的宴会。Glorfindel 告诉我如果我连 Tirion 的夏日之门都觉得无聊，就不可能活过 Taniquetil 山上 Ingwe 宫殿里的沉重仪式。他说相比而言，Fingolfin 的晚宴可谓狂欢。

“所以说夏日之门前夜你要去 Fingolfin 府上了？”我问他。

“今年我再也坐不住了。”Glorfindel 隔着一杯酒笑着对我说，“我想在晚宴前尽可能远离 Tirion 和 Taniquetil。如果我是你，我就会去 Alqualonde，哪怕不能在那里度过假期的全部。”

“我们都去 Alqualonde！”我马上说。这想法似乎是一个太好的机会，不知道为什么我之前没有提出来。“不过我需要警告你，在海边夏日之门并非什么奢华的庆典。没有美酒美食，不过 Alqualonde 的海滩上还有海岸的村庄里有焰火表演。我祖父在城北有一座小屋，他们村会有一个海边烤蛤蜊野餐会，有麦酒还有气泡苹果酒，当然也有焰火表演。没有 Alqualonde 的那么宏大，可是人不多，还可以游泳。我们家其他人这周晚些时候会去小屋，但在此之前有好几天我们都可以随意支配。如果你不嫌弃乡村的简陋……”

“听起来太好了！我本来没想求你邀请我的，现在我改主意了。”Glorfindel 眼睛里闪着热烈的光，“你家人不会介意你带我去吧？”

我立即开始纠结是骑马还是坐车前往。那时 Glorfindel 的骑术一团糟，要是考虑上其他因素大概就可算作丑闻了。他父亲随时都有四匹马用来驾车、四匹还是五匹用来骑。他哥哥的骑术和 Fingon 一样好。

Glorfindel 则逃掉了所有贵族子弟都要上的骑马课程，他喜欢读书、喜欢解决数学难题。我们其他人都在练习音乐、骑马打架（字面和非字面意义上的）时候，还是个半大孩子的他却有了极富创意的数学家的名声。大多数时候他都师从一位守旧的老教授，那人享誉 Tirion 的原因就是发现了 Glorfindel 这个人才。学者们不无嫉妒地戏称我聪慧的朋友是 “Noldor 和 Vanyar 刚成年的骄傲”。

“你一定是在开玩笑吧。”我说。下定决心后，那周不带 Glorfindel 去海滩就成了不可能。“金花家族的 Glorfindel 少爷，Elenwe 王妃的幼弟？他们会宠坏你的。我祖父是位业余数学家，他的称赞大概会让你耳朵起茧子的。”

他羞涩地笑了。”久仰。你祖父可谓是受尊敬的业余学者的代名词，学识渊博、虚怀若谷、愿意重写论证过程以适应职业学者们的古怪偏见。能见他是我的荣幸。你确定我不会添麻烦吗？说说小屋什么样吧。”

我用田园牧歌式的浪漫描绘出了祖父小屋干净整齐、时常维护不过略简陋的样子。Glorfindel 就像熟透了的李子从树上掉下来一样自然地掉进了我的计划里。我们商讨了在节日开始前离开城市到达海岸所需物资。

第一天早上我们行了有一段距离，但是中午刚过 Glorfindel 就有点体力不支。我不喜欢看在他父亲马房里的马上不舒服地动来动去的样子，尽管他不可能找到一匹品种更优秀、性子更驯服的马了。

“你是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。”我厉声说，“我说我们坐车去，你说，不要！你可以骑马的！每天有三辆马车离开 Tirion 去往 Alqualonde，夏日之门这周可能还不止这个数。”

注意到 Glorfindel 只是骑累了不是我恼怒并让情绪显露在语言里的理由。事实上，我无法忍受 Glorfindel 强忍痛苦的样子。直到今天我都不能忍受看到他不舒服。

我在那一刻下定决心明天要好好提高他的骑术，去年我成功说服他开始练剑。当他开始抱怨由于长时间钻研方程引起的头疼和失眠时，我给他看了医者们说明体育练习有益健康、增强注意力的证据。结果这逆天的家伙展现出了令人惊叹的剑术天赋。

“我很好啦。”他大笑着说，“我知道你喜欢骑马不喜欢坐车。我很少骑马，不过如果我一直不练习我就永远也不会习惯。不知道为什么我屁股有点疼让你如此困扰，难道你有什么事没告诉我？”

我想掐死他。有时我几乎允许自己相信他是故意在和我调情，虽然通常情况下我都把这划分在可能性极小的范畴。

“对不起。我们休息一下吧。你伸伸懒腰、散散步或者睡睡觉也行。”我用我希望是安慰的语调轻声说。

“也许你应该给我做个背部按摩让我感觉好点。”那些日子里 Glorfindel 的笑容甚至比现在还要灿烂。混合着调皮和可爱的神色、淡蓝眼瞳旁的折皱、洁白的牙齿和美好的皮肤……所有这些的混合体让他空前绝后地拨动着我的心弦。我的失落使我态度里的温柔和气愤几乎达到了平衡。

我没见到过什么 Glorfindel 被同性吸引的证据。事实上，没有关于我美丽的朋友和某个年轻男子或是女子的下流闲话。在 Tirion 贵族少年的圈子里，他在两性中一样受欢迎。他被邀请前去所有最好的聚会、参加其中的娱乐。然而他没有不检点或是纵欲享乐的名声。

这次他有些过分，我无法沉默地无视了。

“你以为你很聪明。其实我可以把你的玩笑当做对是一个男性对另一个的吸引的嘲讽——伤人而无礼。”人们知道我曾经和同龄的几个男子谈过恋爱，不过自从我开始和 Glorfindel 长时间相处后就没有了。他一定知道我的取向；我们之间没有几个秘密。

“Ecthelion！你知道我从来没有这个意思……”

我打断了他，一把拿过他手里的水袋，大步向一旁汩汩流淌的小溪走去，没有回头。“你去看看我们包里还剩什么吃的吧。”我朝后面叫道。

我希望带 Glorfindel 去祖父的小屋住一个星期有两重原因。其一，如我诚实地告诉他的，是想要他更了解我和我家并参观我们的自然栖息地。其二则是任性使然，我想要让他惊讶。我们的成长环境、人生目标、生活水准都大相径庭。

当然，还有我勾引他的重大问题，不过这东西暂时被我置之脑后。这还是一个夜晚入梦用的幻想，一直存在却没什么细节；一个从未付诸实施的期望。

祖父的小屋位于 Alqualonde 城墙之外，离海滨不远。从双树纪直到我离开 Aman 的一个多纪元之后，村庄一直无名。我们简单地称它为北部村庄。和大多数 Teleri 海滨小镇一样，村庄有着不变的慢节奏：捕虾的小船在黄昏中启程，在上午归来。北部村庄的成年居民主要由劳作的渔民、制帆者和一作坊主要设计制造著名的天鹅船桅杆的工匠组成，还有形形色色的学者、乐手、艺术家，其中一些有 Teleri 和 Noldor 混血的孩子（比如我家），有些则是非主流的 Noldor 和 Teleri。和我的朋友们一样，我从不知道贫穷和困顿。我在 Alqualonde 上学，有家人在 Tirion，放假时会去那座城市。

我承认我可以被算作贵族，对于奢华的生活也不是不熟悉，然而和 Glorfindel 等人相比，我只能被算作平民。

他在 Taniquetil 旁一栋优雅的别墅里长大。如果你曾走过从 Tirion 去往雪山的路，你就会知道我说的是哪种——由闪光的白石修筑而成，屋后是古老的松林，高贵得不受时光侵蚀。甚至连空气也更为清朗优雅，仿佛世界的尽头一样远离市井日常的纷争和喧嚣。如此看来，Glorfindel 举止里天然的平和丝毫不奇怪。

完全坦诚地说，我因他家世而感到的失落和因其他我们间社会差异感到的失落一样，其中至少一部分是来源于我对他无果的爱慕。少年的情欲几乎要把我燃尽，我却不确定是否找到了说明他也和我一样为此所困扰的蛛丝马迹。我不知道是他太过自律还是他就是不感兴趣。自尊和不自信使我努力不显得太热情。我以为自己是谁，爱上了 Vanyar 和 Noldor 贵族的宠儿，美丽可亲的 Glorfindel？事实上我得以初见他，正是由于他与 Maglor 和 Turgon，Finwe 家族里人尽皆知的两大派系中的两位显赫堂亲的关系。大概是由于他独特的独善其身的能力，Glorfindel 和他的 Noldor 姻亲们相处得极好。毕竟，没有人能对他温和愉快、玲珑剔透的态度说不。即使他没有如此魅力，他的俊美也足以让他倍受欢迎。

从各个方面来说，我家就不那么显赫，只是声明良好的混血儿，技巧出众、受人尊敬却没什么理想。我名气唯一的来源就是我是个不平庸的长笛手，甫一从 Alqualonde 古典音乐戏剧学院毕业我就加入了 Maglor 在 Tirion 的剧团。大城市的刺激和同伴们的热情很对我胃口。Tirion 的年轻贵族和职业乐手时常互通有无。Glorfindel 搬到了 Tirion 后，遇到他就成了注定的事。

我和不少朋友们讨论过对于我对 Glorfindel 的迷恋。通常他们都对我说理道，像 Glorfindel 这样才貌双全、外向友好的成年人若还是个处子，要么是因为他性冷感，要么就是因为他被最保守的 Vanyar 思想体系影响太深。我不相信前者是真的；我知道后者是错的。他属于 Taniquetil 山上的贵族们中较为宽容的一派。他是 Indis 的远亲，这个女人为了嫁给 Finwe 质疑了她亲族和 Valar 的所有法度。他的长姊嫁给了 Fingolfin 之子 Turgon，Noldor 王族年轻一代的一员，这一代的王子公主们的英雄事迹和绯闻广为流传，以至于较为保守的 Vanyar 都认为他们是极不体面的。

有几次我们在一整晚的歌舞宴游后独处。那时我确定觉察到了 Glorfindel 被我吸引的迹象。有一次我觉得他还有几秒就要吻我了，结果我们被打断了。彼时我不是个耐心的人，但是足够自负，不想被他断然拒绝。

我爱护和 Glorfindel 的友情。确切地说，我努力避免这友情被我的愚蠢错判所伤毁。我不愿赌一把向他表白，因为结果可能是他回应我的性冲动，更可能是我失去他的陪伴。我爱着 Glorfindel，对他和我分享除情感外的所有秘密是否意味着友情之外的什么一无所知。

到我邀请他同去海岸时，我们已经形影不离了两年多，我知道，如此迷人多才的他，应该最终会和某位高贵可人的 Vanyar 或 Noldor 姑娘成为天作之合。即使他更喜欢男性，他也应该会遵守 Vanyar 的习俗娶一位合适的年轻女子。我安慰自己道，因为他是三个孩子里的幼子，他的父母可能还没急着给他安排婚事。

我装好水袋回来后，看到 Glorfindel 正在来回摆弄马鞍，把皮带系上又解开，试图把会硌到他的硬物移开。他歉意地看了我一眼。

“真抱歉。我想问题至少有一部分是马鞍的。它感觉就像木头一样硬。我后面感觉都肿了。你介意不介意看一看？我在想要不要拿什么东西垫一垫。”

“你说什么？”我问他，“你是要让我检查你的屁股吗？”

他脸红得厉害，眼睛眯了起来。“事实上我是想让你见检查马鞍。不过你要是想看我后面也不是不合理的要求。的确有人说我屁股很好。不过如果这想法让你厌恶，我就只好等……”

“怎么会厌恶，Glorfindel！”我说，声音因压抑的失落而有些刺耳，“你真的什么都不懂吗？”

虽然有些难以想象，但 Glorfindel 的脸更红了。他的下唇微颤，手在摆弄的皮带上晃了几下。然后他放下皮带离开了马。马打了个响鼻，摇了摇它漂亮的脑袋，大眼睛望着我，好像我疯了一样。甚至是他几乎不了解的马都会本能地支持 Glorfindel。要是 Glorfindel 没让我那么苦恼，我可能会觉得我把这可怜的马拟人化的反应很可笑。我摇了摇头清除这个念头，觉得自己和马有那么点相似。

“你，Ecthelion，才他妈的什么都不懂。”他说，音调危险地降低了，“我注意到了你看我的样子。你想要我，可是甚至连碰我都不愿想。我研究了几年为什么做你想做的事如此让你厌恶。”他突然向我伸出手，我不由自主地退缩了一下。“请把水袋给我。”他要求道，“我渴了。”

“对不起。”我说，语言的生涩像冷水一样浇在脸上。

“没关系。”

“我确实想要你。我怕你会拒绝我。”

“煞有介事。我第一次对学院里的那些人说起如果我接近你你会如何反应时，”他露出了一个嘲讽的轻笑，“他们说你很容易。可是，虽然你一直都明显相当喜欢我，你却没有显现出哪怕是一点再进一步的念头。”他把柔顺的金发向后一甩，露出了丰满的下唇。

这次我动作很快，在他能继续说之前吻了他。

我们休息直到下午。我发现他的马鞍和石头一样硬。我用几块放在包里本来计划坐在地上时垫着用的羊皮做了临时的马鞍垫子。他漂亮的屁股没有肿，也没有任何受伤的迹象，虽然我毫不怀疑他之前抱怨过的不适。他足够实用主义地从他骑手哥哥的存货里拿了点药膏，我用惊人的自控力为他涂上了。

然后顺其自然地，我们花时间接吻、探索对方腰部以上的身体、无比兴奋地互相给对方做了手活。终于可以自由地碰他吻他，我的轻浮让我最后气喘吁吁。Glorfindel 则为他能取悦我的念头感到高兴。

傍晚时我们再度启程，骑行了几个小时直至 Telperion 的银光绽放。我们离 Valinor 已经足够远，Laurelin 的光不那么强烈，Telperion 的柔和光华把我们留在了雾霭似的昏暗中。晚餐后我们在灌木丛间的树下简单地铺了床，远处石头间的空地上我们的营火在发光。那天晚上我们在落叶的床上相拥入眠，满足而感激。

我们无言地达成了发展亲密关系可以慢慢来的协定。他贴着我大腿的勃起、他温柔有力的手、咬他丰满下唇时的甜美感受，还有亲密接触时其他种种都是如此非凡得美好。那一刻一切都那么完美。我们已经有了重大进展，在长久的等待后终于渡过了广袤的海洋。其他的就顺其自然吧。

我们的梦持续到了第二天早上 Laurelin 的金光里。在小溪冰冷的流水里打水仗权当洗澡后，我借给了 Glorfindel 一些带着垫子的内衣。那天我们走了很远，傍晚时已经可以闻到海风。唇上的咸味给了我们行完了剩下路的动力，晚上我们到了村庄里。

“这里就是村庄了。”我没必要地宣布，“祖父的小屋在另一端，和其他房子有一段距离。就在龙牙旁边。”

“龙牙是什么？”他对我笑着，诧异地扬起一边金色的眉毛。

“很快你就会看到的。”我打趣道，“是个景点呢。我会给你讲村里的老太太们吓唬调皮孩子说的故事。”

“这村庄是个奇观。”Glorfindel 说。我到现在依然会用古老来形容它，然而在他眼中，村庄的美妙丝毫不逊于我动员他来此的描述。Laurelin 的余晖照亮了一条鹅卵石小道，小道如此狭窄，以至于骑马者几乎能同时碰到两侧的房屋。房屋无一不是一两层楼高。最亮的墙是素白，最暗的是浅灰；边缘处则都是蓝色。偶尔有绯红的罂粟或是叶子花从墙上垂下。

小屋在一座土丘的山腰上，下方草地的边缘就是沙滩。墙新近粉刷过，白色与明亮的蓝边对比鲜明。小屋旁边，有一块尖锐的岩石从圆形的土丘上突出来。沙滩一望无涯，点缀着的小水湾里，小规模的捕虾船队和少见的游船随着潮水上下浮动。在这乡村海港里，没有优雅的天鹅桅杆。

“确实很像某种巨兽的牙齿。”Glorfindel 笑着说，“话说回来，龙是什么？”

“传说中一种喷火的爬行动物，以全羊为食，当然也吃坏小孩。”

“真邪恶。听起来像黑暗 Vala 会创造来惹恼他同僚们的东西。”

“在这里不要说起他。村民们众所周知地迷信。说他的存在被认为会减弱束缚他的锁链。”

“啊。那他们不会喜欢 Tuna 山上说他已经改过自新、很快就要被释放的流言了。”

“今天我不想听这个！”我抱怨道，“我们应该在度假！”

Glorfindel 伸手弄乱我的发，作为一个在马上平衡感几乎为零的人，这举动危险而大胆。“你和这里最闭塞的村民一样迷信。带我参观一下房子吧。从这里看它是个舒适的居所，好像童话故事里的东西一样。”

“我爱这地方。”我承认，“里面并不比外面更精致，但那是我快活童年回忆的所在。哦！是有自来水的。我祖父可是个真正的 Noldo！”

我不无炫耀地轻跃下马。Glorfindel 的马好心地允许我把他从它背上抱了下来。我抱住他，让他紧贴着我，吻他直到他喘不过气把我推开。

“这里太美好了。我们太美好了。”他低语，“我知道我们是最美好的。”

我们暂时把马系在马房的栏杆上——前面的饮水槽已经灌满了——接着我领着 Glorfindel 参观小屋。祖父母明显知道了我将要来。食品柜里有吃的，冰柜里放了牛奶、黄油和几个鸡蛋。我倍受感激，觉得自己是一个被宠坏了的孩子。一定是有人，估计是祖母，从 Alqualonde 赶到这里为小屋添了存货。

起居室的壁炉里有木柴，不过没有点燃。为了让 Glorfindel 看清楚阴影里的房间，我点了几盏灯。房间立刻活了过来。舒适的圆形墙壁、红、褐、绿等家庭制作的泥土色织物和滤过后的金色光芒打开了我心中一处此前在不知不觉间已被我关上的地方。我看着 Glorfindel，他拉住了我的手。

“我知道我们在这里会很享受的。”他说，“我们睡在那里？”

当时我基本是个叛逆青年，习惯用孩子气的玩笑逃避真情实感。“我的房间在楼上，走道的另一端。你可以在楼下和楼上的两间卧室里任选。”

Glorfindel 抱住我，我们扭打着爬上沙发，他挠我痒痒直到我差点失禁。“你知道你有多幸运吗？能让我决定和你一起睡？”他大笑着问，我则尖叫着然他停止折磨我。

嬉闹的必然结论是沙发太小，我们于是躺在石头地面和小地毯上。第一次情事时我们年轻得让人心碎。Glorfindel 最后叹气道：“我忍不住想笑。”

“别。求你，别。你不知道你的笑对我有什么影响。”

他的脸颊在我的抚摸下涨红了。他很可爱，粉色和金色的，闻起来是太阳晒暖的皮肤和性爱的味道，有着修长的腿和优雅灵活的手。他淡蓝的眼睛温柔地望着我，嘴唇微张，似乎在期待我吻他。我感叹了一下自己的好运，然后他舔了舔下唇。迟疑成了不可能。我抓住他，疯狂地吻他，他令人惊讶地轻声笑了出来。我们更疯狂地向对方发情，交换着一个个深吻。

最后 Glorfindel 把我推开，我仰躺在地上，他把我的头发从眼前拨开，拇指轻触我的下唇。他不无自信地说：“我觉得作为我们的前几次，这次足够好了。不过我以为你会更有经验的。”

“你说什么？”我问，受伤和被冒犯的感觉体现在了声音里。

他假装撅起嘴唇。”别对我装纯了。”他说，“你一定知道人们都说你是个花花公子呢。”他的微笑慵懒撩人，还带着点占有欲。“要知道等你看上我可等了好久，一直不确定你会不会对我感兴趣。不过我没错，对吧？你确实想要我？”

“你让我发狂。”我有些说不出话。

“别担心。其实没什么，美人 Ecthelion。我们会努力的，下一次我们会做得更好。”然后他似乎是咯咯笑了，“啊！不要这么看我。我只是在表白而已！从没有别人像你一样给我这种感觉。”

我把他骑在身下。“你诱惑我成功了，笨蛋！”

“承认吧，你爱我。”他得意地说。

“我全心全意的爱你，Glorfindel。”我说，“我不在乎你是不是如此出类拔萃。”

这发生在另一个空间、另一个时间，距离现在的 Gondolin 无比之远。然而我想起了那天晚上，因为又是夏日之门的庆典之时。

还有几句话就完结了。然后我就要去 Turgon 的王宫和他共进晚餐，然后我们会回涌泉领主的府邸。我已经有了在 Tirion 或是 Alqualonde 无法企及的身份地位。然而时局黑暗险恶，很可能不会变好。泪雨之战中 Gondolin 的军队十分幸运，和我们的同伴相比我们损失尚轻。但是就我们的族群和盟友而言，这是无法量度的惨败。

不过 Glorfindel 和我还拥有彼此，这意味着太多。今年我们又大了一岁，都忧虑重重，于是决定一起守夜。我确定早餐后我们会做爱，然后睡过中午，之后在金花领主的宅邸举办午宴。

 

Ecthelion 放下信，朝 Elrond 调皮地浅笑了一下，同时大方地抹去脸颊上的一滴泪水。

“众神啊，我们真年轻！就算在最后也是一样！但是在开头……”他摇摇头，无声地笑了。

就在这时，Elrond 听到旁边走廊里一扇门被打开了。

“Glorfindel？是你吗？”Ecthelion 问道，“快来！你不会相信 Elrond 先生为我们带来了什么。”


End file.
